MoM Crisis
by lilyflower1529
Summary: the political scenario immediately after the war... kingsley at his best... a bit of rita skeeter... oneshot. R&R. rated T just like that, could be K .


A week after the Second War saw Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys at the Burrow

**General background: it's a week after the war and the Weasleys have returened home and trying to bring their lives back to normal. What is the political situation? My view…**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me… JKR's the true ruler of the series…**

A week after the Second War saw Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys at the Burrow. They had returned only the previous day after laying down the martyrs to peace in the Hogwart's grounds, beside Dumbledore's marble tomb, where Harry had, ceremoniously, placed the Elder Wand the day after the war. The Ministry had arranged for the train to take everyone back to London, a day after the burial.

Ginny was putting down breakfast for the four of them. Harry was repeatedly rubbing his eyes, as though from lack of sleep. She guessed he had not had an easy night. She too was experiencing nightmares for the last couple of nights, imagining that Riddle had come out of the diary conquer the world again.

Hermione was sitting with her morning issue of the Daily Prophet. Today the paper had arrived by owl after an entire week, owing to the fact that everyone was too busy celebrating to bother with printing. Today's issue carried an entire synopsis of the battle of Hogwart's, an improved version of the trio's journey and a detailed report about the reconstruction work going on, with an elaborate interview of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was now the permanent Minister for Magic.

TYRANNY IS OVER

_Seven days ago, _writes special correspondent Rita Skeeter, _the greatest Dark Lord for a long time fell at the hands of a young seventeen year old wizard, Harry Potter. The world may be surprised to know that but for the few of us, who know him better than anybody –_

Ron snorted into his bowl of cereal.

_-it was hardly a surprise. The young wizard along with his little friends –_

Hermione, who was reading, slammed down the paper on the table. 'Little friends?' she said indignantly. 'How on earth does she define little?'

Ron laughed and even Ginny smiled at her friend's incredulity.

'That's Rita Skeeter we are talking about,' said Harry dryly, picking up the paper and turning to the second page to read Kingsley's interview.

THE REAL MINISTER FOR MAGIC

_**What are your priorities as the new Minister for Magic in the present scenario?**_

_First and foremost, we have to round up all the known Death Eaters and put them behind the bars. Along with that, reconstruction is the other main priority._

_**What is being done to round up the known or suspected Death Eaters? And what is the current situation in Azkaban?**_

_We have removed the Dementors from the prison. Steps have been taken to stop their breeding immediately. What destroys them is happiness, and there is a lot of it around here at the moment. Meanwhile, the Aurors have been given special orders to capture Death Eaters, and collect evidence against them. All those who were fighting have already been sent to Azkaban, which by the way is more securely protected than Dementors. I also urge all the community members to stay alert and hand in any evidence they can. We don't want any culprit walking off free, this time. All will be dealt with severely. The trials will begin in July._

_**What about the Muggle-born Registration Committee? Is it still in action?**_

_The Muggle-born Registration Committee was a form of extreme oppression by Voldemort. The new law does not support such discrimination. All those who participated in this sort of law making are being questioned under the Violation of Human Rights Clause._

_**Does this include Dolores Umbridge, the celebrated **__**Senior**__** Undersecretary to the Minister?**_

_This includes all violators with no exception. The official in question is under house arrest, due to the over crowdedness of Azkaban with highly dangerous wizards at the moment. She will be tried in due course. –_

'Ha! The old hag! She's getting what she deserved. I hope they make her write lines with her own quill,' said Ginny viciously, holding Harry's hand.

_She will be tried in due course. Also, now, Hestia Jones has replaced her as the Senior Undersecretary._

_**How has the recent destruction and mayhem affected the wizard – Muggle relationship? What will happen to the International Statute of Secrecy, 1492?**_

_The rather unfortunate destruction that has been caused has alerted the non-Magic Community of our presence. However, a recent conference with the Muggle Prime Minister has helped in controlling the situation. The infinite murders have been attributed to an epidemic – the most we could do. Arthur Weasley, the Head of the newly instated Wizard – Muggle Liaison Office is undertaking swift action to renovate the post-war scenario. The members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Ministry Oblivators and St. Mungo's trainee Healers are all contributing towards bringing the situation back to normal._

_**Is it safe to for those Muggle-borns, who had had to flee the country, return? What about those who had to go into hiding?**_

_It is absolutely safe for everyone to resume their normal lives once again. However, we should not let our caution down so easily. The security measures that were prevalent earlier should stay so for the time being. All those whose livelihoods were disrupted are requested to start afresh. For instance, Diagon Alley has been de boarded and so has Hogsmeade. _

_**The number who lost their belongings, in the form of houses, money and even wands is alarmingly high? What is being done for that?**_

_Mr. Ollivander has kindly consented to supply wands once again to all those who lost them. He will be starting production next week. We have set up temporary refugee camps in many hamlets in the country including Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow, Ottery St. Catchpole, etc. All necessities are being provided till their belongings are found._

_**There was a catastrophic presence of giants in the country.**_

_The Aurors have rounded them up and they have proceeded back to their native places in the mountains. We have decided to keep a constant communication with them as we do not want more damage by them in future._

_**Is there anything you would like to say to the wizarding community at large?**_

_I request everyone to put the past behind them and move ahead with life. Many have suffered terrible losses. My condolences. Let us salute those who have laid down their lives for us and those too who fought bravely. Each and every person supported the cause of freedom, and hopefully everyone will now be a part of it._

'Finally, we have a real Minister for Magic. Three cheers for Kingsley!' said Ron in jubilation.

**A/N: hope you liked it… Rita Skeeter still at her best, or rather worst! Sequel to this is "excerpts from Rita's book, 'Severus Snape: Super-wizard or scoundrel'" or maybe even "excerpts from 'The Highs and How's of Harry Potter.'" The kind of names she comes up with for her books!! Please review!**__


End file.
